


technoblade sometimes dies

by CrownOnMyHead



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Mentions of Blood, Sad Ending, There are no other characters, im fucking telling you this is sad as shit, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownOnMyHead/pseuds/CrownOnMyHead
Summary: "he's so weird, why doesn't he just get over it?""it's not that big of a deal, calm down""there are bigger problems in the world"
Comments: 5
Kudos: 349





	technoblade sometimes dies

Techno flops on his bed, fingers numb from the sadness as it squeezes the nerves in his hands and makes his eyes water. He's not going to cry, he's stronger than that.

He tries to breathe through his pillow, but his wet breath is making it harder and harder. His lungs feel empty and lonely, like his chest was locked away from the cool air that surrounds him. His head spins for a moment, he's holding back. He's not going to cry though.

At one point, he unclenched his hands as the nails digging into his palms were making little cuts. He felt the warm blood trickle down from his hands onto his bed, but he didn't care. He couldn't feel it. He could only feel the blue and yellow sadness that swirled around his head. He tried to sit up, but he felt too dizzy to even open his eyes. It's like everything in his body was trying to escape, as if they were trapped in this tormented shell of agony and pain. Nothing felt right in that moment, but he promised he wouldn't cry.

He remembered what made him so disparaged, but it's so dumb. Not many people understood his feelings, or the fact that sometimes the immense emotional attachment to things really did affect him. Still, it wasn't worth getting this upset about. So why did it hurt so much? Why doesn't he just get over it like everyone tells him to? He only felt even more fiercely guilty for his hyperfixations. He won't acknowledge it though, he's already losing respect for himself just thinking about it, but it's not like he had much anyway. Again, this definitely won't make him cry.

He felt the muscles in his face strain from how tightly he held his angry expression. Angry at himself, mostly, but also angry at the person who caused it. Who started it. He doesn't want to think about it though, it makes his heart sink and a weird tingle in his fingers, as if there was pent up energy needing to be released. He didn't consider himself a violent person at all, but he really fucking felt like he needed to punch a wall or something. His anger almost brought him to tears, but he's not going to cry.

He twists himself onto his back, staring up to the spinning ceiling above him. He laid his hands down by his side and let the depression mist through his body, covering every corner and consuming every cranny. Techno felt like his head was going to explode with how hard his head was pounding. Like panicked knocking on the door, rapping away at the wood in a hurry to get inside. Except his desolation remained ensnared within the confines of his soul, not able to escape. If only he could open that door and just let his worries rush out like a waterfall, but his fire remained burning and bright. He didn't want to let his emotions free for another reason, he would cry. And he won't. fucking. cry.

Except, the battle to conglomerate his sentiments became increasingly difficult as it hurt to keep it all to himself. It overwhelmed him, and he just wanted someone there to talk to. To understand the desolate feeling he's harboring. 

Fuck.

He's crying now.


End file.
